


五次Leon试图亲吻Ada，加一次他成功了

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	1. 【第一次】

假期，无所事事的Leon决定为自己举办一场电影拉力赛，当然参赛的只有他一个，但这远远不能够阻止他对于这次比赛的热情。他已经太久没有机会好好放松一下了，每次当他准备好好享受一下假期的时候，都会被一通紧急电话叫到前线。

 

Leon去超市买了足够的薯片与爆米花，然后将卧室内的抱枕全部拿出来放在沙发上。准备工作倒是非常顺利，他也非常满意直到现在为止都没有任何来电。这说明他这次的拉力赛能够顺利举行了，幸运的话他还有可能展开延长加时赛。

 

不过说实话，没有人陪着一起看实在是太无聊了，Leon感觉自己能够持续不断地吐槽直至电影结束，但很可惜的是在他的面前只有大罐的可乐和零食，根本没有什么东西能够回应他自认为搞笑的槽点。

 

一个下午过去之后，Leon非常无趣的打了个哈欠。

 

上一部惊险刺激的科幻大片已经结束了，现在播放的则是无聊至极的爱情片。别问他为什么会将这种电影作为拉力赛的一部分，他买影片的时候是采取随机模式，毕竟作为特工的他根本没有时间去了解不同电影的评分。

 

当他迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，听到了不同于电影中柔和背景音乐的怪异声响。原本还眯着眼睛懒洋洋躺在沙发上的Leon一瞬间绷起了自己的神经，他降低自己的呼吸声，竖起耳朵认真的把握对方的动向。是的，对方，一个私自闯入他公寓的人。

 

这个人的脚步身很轻，在电影配音掩盖下近乎是到了听不见的程度。但是作为专业特工的他，对于这种已经敏感到了一种境界。要知道并不是所有的丧尸在接近你的时候都会拖着步伐声和喘息声。

 

Leon缓慢的摸出自己腰间的小刀，这是他唯一一件不会解下的装备。他对小刀有着一定的依赖性，毕竟他也是能够凭借着小刀刀杀暴君的人。

 

他像是一头猛兽，蛰伏在沙发上。他在心中缓缓的读秒，当他能够准确判断对方的位置时，Leon整个从沙发上暴起，尖锐而又冰冷的小刀闪过一丝寒光，在恩恩爱爱的电影搭配下显得格外违和。

 

但是他的手很快就被格挡开了，对方准确的击中他右手的手腕，一阵刺痛让他差点无法握住自己的小刀。然后下一秒他仰过头躲过了对方漂亮的飞踢，将小刀换了个姿势把握，重新迅速的抬起身体朝对方的咽喉挥去。

 

原本昏暗的室内电影场景猛然间转换成了阳光明媚的户外，比刚才还要亮上一点的光度让Leon一瞬间看清楚了来者。原本气势十足的攻击一下子软了下来，很快就在他发愣的一瞬间，手中的小刀被击飞了，Leon他自己也被扑倒在地，被狠狠的钳制住。

 

『宝贝，我好想念你。』

 

这个时候电影中的对白很不适应的飘到了他们的耳朵中，这让原本剑拔弩张的气氛一下子变得诡异起来。

 

认出是熟人之后的Leon放松身体调整好角度，就这么盯着对方。他不清楚自己已经多久没有认真的好好看过她了，距离最后一次见面已经六个月过去了。

 

电影中的粉红色持续在升级，过久的对视让Leon感到一丝不自然，他扭过头想要躲开对方的视线，却没想到电影刚好在播放男女主角吻得难舍难分的画面。这个时候Leon开始祈祷对方并没有听见他快速的、如雷般的心跳声。但显然这是不太可能的，毕竟他们两个人的距离太近，然而对方也是一位训练有素的间谍。

 

然后他听见了对方的笑声，大概是在嘲笑他这种类似于毛头小子不知所措的表现。Leon有些低落的想到。

 

「好久不见了，Leon。」对方终于开始说话，用她那独有的性感音色。这使Leon忍不住颤抖了一下，想尽办法的缩了缩身体尽可能的减少与对方的接触。

 

「我以为你早就忘记我了，Ada。」Leon稳住自己的声线，让它听起来没有那么的充满抱怨和委屈。他掩饰性的移开视线，发现想要控制住很困难，因为下一秒钟，Ada就因为他所说的话而再次笑了出来。

 

「介意我加入你的电影拉力赛吗，帅哥？」Ada顺势放开了对Leon的钳制，抬起身移动到了沙发上，居高临下的看着仍旧躺在地板上的男人。

 

「你从窗户私闯民宅就是为了来看电影？」Leon干巴巴的询问，动了动身体从地板上坐起来，扭过头与Ada对视。然后他很快就投降了，为了Ada的眼神，他认为自己不应该追问那么多的细节，最起码不是现在。

 

「好吧，我的荣幸。」下一秒钟，Leon很快的给出自己的答复，他不会去拒绝Ada的任何要求。他将手伸往一旁找回了他的小刀，也同时找回了他的安全感。

 

所以就演变成了现在的这种状况，他们坐在一起观看这场本应该是情侣约会的最佳选择，甜腻腻的爱情片。这让Leon感到非常尴尬，但是Ada并没有太大的反应，她似乎看的津津有味。

 

电影里面男女主角的相处平静并且美好，跟Leon的生活有着天壤之别。说实在的他不太理解，经常处于B·O·W·s现场最前线的Leon根本没有机会与别人有过这种相处方式。

 

随后他扭过头（偷偷的）瞄了一眼Ada。

 

他与Ada见面的时间大部分都在危险的任务途中，彼此间上升的肾上腺激素让他们克制不住的挑衅甚至于挑逗对方。相互间的营救，交付彼此性命的并肩作战或者是暧昧到了极致的行径，这一度让Leon认为这些已经是他们相处的所有方式。

 

但是现在，他们的肩膀手臂正贴在一起，无比宁静的享受着电影。这让Leon一瞬间感觉这个无聊的爱情电影也没有那么令人难以忍受。

 

『宝贝，你知道我离不开你。』

 

当Leon将视线转移屏幕的时候，男主角正握着女主角的手深情告白。他睁大自己的眼睛，好像他的全世界就只剩下面前的女性。这让Leon叹了口气，因为他发现自己的世界绝对不可能仅仅放下Ada，他需要放置的东西实在是太多了，国家、任务、B·O·W·s……

 

所以他只能够解释说，Ada是属于他很重要的，不能够抛弃的一部分。

 

Leon悄悄的移动右手，试探性的覆上Ada的左手背，犹豫了一下还是没能够握住。这个时候他表现出来了不同于以往状态下的羞涩，如果是战场反倒还好一些，Leon认为自己根本没办法在这种宁静的气氛下控制好快速跳动的心脏。

 

你知道的，我离不开你。Leon在内心默默地重复刚才电影中的对白。

 

然后他感觉到Ada的左手不自然的抖动了一下，反手握住他的右手。Ada的手修长纤细，细腻的触感让Leon想起了他第一次握住Ada的感觉，那是他少的可怜的，属于浣熊市的较为美好的回忆。

 

他有些紧张，这可比对付丧尸要困难多了。他的双手微微出汗，却还是坚定的回握住Ada，力道可能有些大了，但这是他一直以来都期待的事情。

 

「Ada，我……」Leon感觉自己的喉咙有点干涩，不过他认为自己在这种时候必须要说些什么。所以他吞了吞口水，艰难的开口。

 

但是Leon实在是不知道应该说什么，也许他可以吐槽一下电影中的烂大街剧情……不，看在Ada这么认真的份上，她可能是属于那种并不喜欢在看电影的时候还听着同伴评头论足的人。Leon又感到了点沮丧，他索性转过头认真的凝视着Ada的侧脸，然后在下一个瞬间猛然觉得自己如果能够就这么吻上去应该也是不错的，既然说不出口，那么采取实际行动就没问题了吧。

 

他眨了眨眼，缓慢的靠过去。

 

『你永远不知道我有多喜欢你。』

 

这句话令Leon的心脏猛的一跳，他几乎是以为自己将内心的话说出来了。这让Leon回过神来，对自己的动作踌躇了一下，发现自己似乎有点大胆过头了。

 

很好。Leon为了电影中的台词而翻了个白眼，这下也刚好免除了他的挣扎，事实证明，在爱情片播放的时候，还是少说话，少动作为妙，不然就会一不小心被电影中的恩爱秀了一脸。可惜电影中的男主角比他要有勇气的多，最起码可以将这句自从浣熊市事件后就一直隐藏在他内心的话说出来，还说的那么令人心动。

 

他认输了。

 

Leon终于决定要认真的观看电影而不是想些乱七八糟的东西，而坐在他身边，从头到尾都在仔细看电影的Ada似乎完全没有注意到他的窘迫，感谢上帝。要是刚才他那种傻透了的表情被Ada看到……好吧，他简直不敢想象后果。

 

重新将注意力放回电影的Leon自然没有看到Ada嘴角勾起的笑容。刚才Leon的行为在她的眼中毫无疑问又给那个没有办法撕掉的，名为‘可爱’的标签加上了点胶水。


	2. 【第二次】

Leon也许是唯一一位敢穿着褐色皮衣加牛仔裤参加总统宴会的人了，这身衣服帮他吸引来了太多人探究的目光，更别说他还寸步不离的站在美国总统身边。

这些目光令Leon感到不自然，当然他还是维持着面对丧尸时的面无表情，谁也没办法发现其实他非常焦躁。他并不擅长去面对活着的人类，毕竟他大部分时间都在与活死人打交道，政治自然也是他头痛的一部分。

幸运的是那些人很快就发现了他是那名直属于白宫总统的特工，令人厌恶的探究眼神很快就消失了大半。剩下的大概是在判定他的价值。

「我想你能够到处走走，Leon。」总统无意间发现了特工的窘境，带着些朋友的贴心开口，「在这里不会有人袭击我。」

Leon花了半分钟来思索利弊，最终同意了总统的建议。他已经忍耐到了极限，而这样放任自己持续焦躁也不是一个很好的办法，重要的是他还没能有享用晚餐。

「宴会结束后我会来找您，总统。」Leon朝总统点点头，一点也不留念的迅速离开。被扔在原地的总统有些无奈的笑了笑，转过头继续与前来打招呼的议员交谈。

宴会的食物还算丰富，但Leon发现自己早就已经没有了胃口，再加上绝大多数重油的食物早就已经冷却下来，凝固的油脂让Leon望而却步。他在大厅内转了两圈，最后只拿了些少的可怜的水果沙拉。

Leon并没有待在大厅的某个角落，而是转身去了休息室。因为他早就看出了几名政府官员想找他交谈的跃跃欲试，话题无非是环绕着总统对于B·O·W·s的态度和浣熊市。无论是前者还是后者，Leon都能够明确表明他没有想要说些什么的欲望。

休息室的灯光略微昏暗，但Leon还是一眼认出了距离他几步之遥的沙发有着绝佳的触感。他迫不及待的走过去，坐下来准备享受自己的晚餐。

在他放松下来的瞬间，一闪而过的带着银白色寒光的尖锐物品朝他飞来，时速快的让Leon只能够勉强偏头躲过。手上还端着盘子的他来不及掏出手枪，所以他选择用锐利警告的目光盯着站在门边靠暗处的人。

「你忘记了你的工具，Leon。」

「Ada？！」

Leon不受控制的呆楞了几秒，后知后觉的发现自己的表情有些傻，然后掩饰性的清了清嗓。他转过头，认出了那个插在沙发上的尖锐暗器不过是一把餐叉。

「OK……」Leon有些无奈的耸耸肩，他确实忘记拿餐叉了，不过Ada怎么会发现，难道她从刚才开始就一直待在大厅吗……老天，那他对那些冰冷的食物充满怨念的吐槽不会被听见了吧？

好吧，问题不在这里。

「你怎么会出现在宴会？」叉了一口水果的Leon警惕地询问，遇到Ada确实让他郁闷的心情好了那么一点，但他不会忘记在这种情况下遇到女间谍的意义从来都是与麻烦挂钩。现在他迫使自己开始思考这场宴会是否存在阴谋……糟糕，总统！

「放轻松，Leon。」Ada带着感兴趣的眼神看着Leon不断变化的脸色，然后在对方快要冲动的站起来奔去大厅之前开口阻止了他，「别担心，我只是普通的参加宴会。」

「是吗，我可担心了。」Leon迅速回应，依旧是不信任的语气。但是他的动作已经停止，并且重新舒服的坐回沙发上。

Ada逐步从暗处朝他走过去。

她穿了一条红色的旗袍，比起他在西班牙看到的那条要漂亮许多。Leon天马行空的想到，他的眼神扫过Ada纤细的腰肢，大概还有他本人或者被Ada踹死过的B·O·W·s才知道的柔软。

他不明白为什么来自于东方的设计要比西方还要大胆许多，伴随着Ada的不断靠近，Leon几乎是耗费了所有力气才将自己的视线从旗袍岔开处，她雪白修长的腿上移开。

她总是喜欢穿裙子，就连执行任务的时候也是。Leon默默地在内心嘀咕着，永远都是裙子，他应该怎样才能够改变Ada的想法，让她以后能够多穿裤子？

就在Leon发呆的瞬间，Ada早就移动至足够贴近他，一脸带笑的夺走了Leon无意识间叉在叉子上的一小块苹果。然后欣赏了对方被她吓一跳的惊恐，虽然只是在眼底瞬间略过，但已经足够可爱。

「你不相信我，对吧？」Ada指控，她的尾音习惯性的上扬。

「我只是尽可能的在确保任务不会失误。」Leon这个时候才想起来他来到宴会是为了保护总统，因为不久前总统收到的恐吓信。原本认为这些只是虚张声势的他在看到Ada之后很快推翻了自己的这个想法。

「尽忠职守的特工先生。」Ada在自己的脸靠近Leon不到十厘米的时候停了下来，故意留下了足够的挑逗距离，「我还以为你正在享受宴会呢。」她的目光下移至Leon拿着的盘子上。

Ada的脸靠的太近，这使Leon一瞬间有点呼吸艰难。他能够闻到对方散发的甜蜜香水味，可能是为了任务所准备的，而且还几乎能够数清楚对方浓密的睫毛。

然后他的视线下滑至Ada优美的唇形上。

该死的，温度是不是有点太高了？

「宴会？嗯哼，每个人都喜欢宴会。」Leon不怎么满意的嘟囔着，他往后仰了仰让自己的背整个贴在沙发上，稍微拉开了与Ada的距离。一说到宴会，Leon终于能够将注意力从Ada身上移开了，他一直不怎么喜欢聚会，包括正经的宴会。

想想看他曾经经历过的，很多危机的情况都在这个时候爆发，宴会……他参加过的大部分都是丧尸宴会。

Ada望进Leon灰蓝色的眼眸中，那双眼眸因为灯光反射的缘故而闪闪发亮，里面充斥了抱怨和难以察觉的不知所措——大概是因为她距离太近了？

这种故作镇定却一脸想要吻上来的表情实在是太可爱了。可惜她现在没有闲心慢慢欣赏了。

正在等待中的Leon没能够得到Ada的回应，这让他感觉有些奇怪。他刚打算继续吐槽些什么，却发现Ada又开始缩短与他的距离。原本勉强延长到二十厘米距离减少到十厘米，然后是五厘米，直到Leon能够感觉到Ada温热的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，而他自己只要稍微倾身就能够轻易的吻上去。

「A……」Leon还没发完的音节被卡在了喉咙中，他感受到了冰冷的物体正贴在他的脖颈动脉处，他敢打赌这东西绝对不可能是与餐叉配套的汤勺，有可能是餐刀……应该不是。

Leon用余光看到Ada的另一只手正握着餐刀，有些粗暴强硬的划破了之前被餐叉戳穿的窟窿。沙发的棉絮被她翻了出来，外加一小片藏在深处的存储卡。

「你一直都被好运眷恋着，Leon。」掏出存储卡以后，Ada迅速几个后跳与Leon拉开了距离，后者还没反应过来发生了什么。

Ada慢慢后退到窗边，她朝Leon挥了挥夹在手指间的存储卡，顺便给了那位迟了一步掏出手枪的特工一个飞吻。为了这张存储卡，她在休息室寻找了整整一个小时，没想到竟然以这么意外的方式得到了。

「下次见了，Leon。」Ada轻松的从窗户跳出去，伴随着锁链的声响。当Leon追上去从窗户外查看的时候，对方早已经消失不见了。

好吧，他应该早就能够预料到会展开这样的发展了。给总统的威胁信只是个幌子，最终目的只是存储卡。当所有保全的注意力都在总统身上的时候，另一头就能够顺利进行了。

难怪Ada一开始看见他的时候脸上飞速闪过一丝苦恼，这让Leon忍不住叹了口气。

「Women……」


	3. 【第三次】

这简直是糟糕透了。

 

Leon再次检查了自己所剩的手枪弹药，发现根本没办法支持他从这艘货轮逃离出去。他已经不是第一次遇见如此背运的情况了，拜这些丧尸还有Hunnigan的情报所赐。当然这种抱怨他也只能够在内心嘀咕几下，如果真被Hunnigan听见了，指不定下一次他就会被指路到下水道去了。

 

他在假期中接到了这艘货船运送B·O·W·s的消息，然后单枪匹马的闯了上来。前期并没有感觉到这艘货船有什么不同，随着调查的深入他才真正的发现问题。这艘船上的水手并不知道自己运送的货物是B·O·W·s，自然也不存在任何的戒心，这也是为什么当作为陷阱关押在船底仓的丧尸被触发之后，所有人都毫无招架之力。

 

照理说水手的数量算不上多，但真正令人烦恼的是逃脱出来的B·O·W·s，那些才是棘手的家伙。而他自己只带了手枪与突击步枪，身上连颗手雷都没有。现在货轮正行驶在太平洋上，也就是说他连救援都难以等待到。

 

他没有能够阻止B·O·W·s的最直接有效的方式，所以只能够将货船交给接到他的消息之后，国家所派出的舰队处理。不过他还必须引爆动力室，而在他按下遥控器之前，必须先抵达船尾的生活区寻找救生艇，确定自己能够安全逃离。

 

就当Leon准备一口气冲出这片区域的时候，恶心的声音在他的周围响起，根本不需要思考他就反应过来自己即将面对什么家伙——Rasklapanje，这绝对是他最讨厌的品种之一了。然后他就能够看到一坨肉从自己身后的通风管道挤了出来，就像是用猪肉拼凑出来的软骨怪，一步步的朝他挪动。

 

「抱歉，现在可不是跟你玩的时候。」Leon一边说着一边往前跑，Rasklapanje虽然没有办法用常规方式杀死，因为它的速度足够慢，所以他并不需要进行正面交锋。

 

不过前面也并不是安全的，几只游荡的丧尸听见了Leon的跑步声，低吼着朝他飞扑过来。后者掏出手枪，几发子弹命中丧尸的脑袋。这一路上还算顺利，就在Leon开始祈祷Rasklapanje别突然从下水道窜出来的同时，一条舌头伴随着野兽的嘶吼令他警惕的看向头顶的天花板。

 

老天，他的运气也太好了一点吧？

 

是一只Licker，没错，就是那种脑子裸露在外有着长条舌头的家伙。这使正在跑动中的Leon一下子停住了自己的脚步，Licker没有视力，而他现在最需要做的就是放轻自己的脚步缓慢的从它们身边移动过去——但是很可惜，他忘记了身后来势汹汹的Rasklapanje，它就如同Leon所预料的，从狭小的通风管道一坨坨的挤了出来。

 

现在他需要选择的不是如何逃离了，而是将突击步枪的子弹倾泻到哪个B·O·W身上比较划算。随后他果断选择了躲开Rasklapanje的攻击，把子弹全部送给那个因为他的翻滚动作而察觉他的准确位置的Licker。这家伙可比另一个好对付多了，最起码当他一盒子弹消耗过半的时候，就已经成功将它杀死了。

 

「——！」

 

一支十字弓箭擦着Leon的耳际飞往他的正后方，他有些错愕的转过头去，刚巧目睹到了被炸翻的Rasklapanje，很好，这下可帮他省了不少麻烦。

 

「需要一些帮助吗，帅哥？」穿着黑色职业装的女性从走廊尽头的拐角处缓步走了出来，她双手抓着十字弓弩，一脸促狭笑意。

 

「Huh……」Leon随口应答，他已经懒得耗费时间去询问为何Ada会出现在这里，反正他大部分每一次的任务都会遇到对方，Leon表示自己早就已经习以为常了。所以他也没有过多的犹豫，就这么端着自己的冲锋枪一路朝Ada小跑过去。

 

而后者还准备拿弓弩指着Leon多聊几句，不过发现对方没有废话的欲望时也只能够顺势降低了自己双手的位置。不得不说，当她看见Leon的那一瞬间，不受控制的松了口气，在这种令人难以忍受的、充斥着各种丧尸与B·O·W·s的货轮中有了一丝难以察觉的安全感，大概是因为面前这个人疲惫但又自信坚定的眼神一如浣熊市的那个小警察。

 

两个人默契的配合让他们行进的速度开始加快，Leon发现虽然他们为了避免碰到更多的麻烦而绕了点远路，但与生活区已经没有多远的距离了。这比他一个人默默的往前莽冲要快得多，也安全得多。

 

「我想经过这次之后我再也不会喜欢太平洋了。」在踢爆一只丧尸的脑袋之后，Leon忍不住开口，他实在是人受不了这这种沉默不语的行动方式了。明明平时最想见的人在身边，而他却不得不保持沉默——这不公平，谁都知道他习惯在任务的进行中吐点槽。

 

「下去游一圈你或许会再次喜欢上。」Ada朝Leon扬起一抹笑容，建议到。

 

Ada的视线让Leon有一种不怎么好的预感，他认为如果自己回复了，那么Ada绝对会将他一脚踹下货轮，让他在海里面游上一段时间才将他拉起来——会吗，她应该不会这么无情吧？Leon有些不确定的想到，然后非常明智的选择了闭上嘴巴。

 

这还是浣熊市之后他们再一次这么长时间的合作，这不免让Leon感到一丝怀念。那个时候的他还是一名菜鸟警察，而现在他就算是面对Tyrant都已经能够面不改色了。虽然大部分时机都只是巧合，但Leon还是觉得自己一直追在Ada后面，并且一连追了很多年。

 

有时候他甚至开始认为在B·O·W·s的战场上是属于他们两个人的浪漫。

 

现在看来事实却是如此。

 

不可否认Leon喜欢看着Ada战斗时优美的身姿和精准的射击，这都能够让他感受到肾上腺素的激增。他能够与Ada靠的足够近，并且能够享受到对方交付后背的信任。随后他与Ada同时改变身位交错，弩箭和子弹同时发射解决了双方身后的敌人。

 

他也与别人配合过，但从来没有像与Ada这样得心应手。应该说每当他与其他人并肩作战，都会不自觉地去防范着原本应该交给他们的任务和掩护，只有与Ada在一起的时候，他才会潜意识的真正放下心来，只想着自己应该完成的那部分。

 

他内心总会有一个很细微的声音告诉他，Ada是很可靠的，是很值得信任的。

 

他不清楚Ada会不会有这种感受，但是他知道这种感受真是该死的好。

 

下一秒钟有节奏的沉重脚步声和破坏声打断了Leon逐渐飘远的思绪，「我的运气真不错。」他非常轻松的耸耸肩，与Ada对视一眼后有些自嘲的笑了。真是不想要什么来什么，或许等他从这艘货轮成功逃离之后会考虑买张彩票，「早知道会这样，来之前我就会先更改下我的遗嘱了。」

 

「把你那少的可怜的遗产全部留给DSO？」正在为自己的微冲填装子弹的Ada抽空回应了一句，她倒是觉得Leon时不时的自嘲很有趣。

 

Leon没有回应，他怎么也不可能说出口其实自己留了一封遗书给Ada，这显得他实在是有点傻。更别说他还没有什么好东西能够留下来，除了那间像是宾馆一般的公寓……也许还可以加上他这些年来的存款。不过他敢打赌Ada银行账户上的零绝对比他的要多，也看不上他那一点可怜的遗产。

 

「这里已经足够靠近救生艇的方位了。」Ada在Leon胡思乱想的期间掏出手机调查了最近的逃生距离，顺利的话如果以他们现在的速度，大约需要五到八分钟就可以到达。假使这期间有Tyrant出来捣乱的话，那么就会推翻她现在所有的预计。

 

Ada在将手机收回去之后，带着Leon迅速开始移动。Tyrant的脚步声开始逐渐接近，但目前为止好像还是属于那种没有发现他们的悠闲，不过Ada很清楚，一旦Tyrant发现他们，那么他们所需要面对的则是对方无休止的追击。

 

「Ada……」Leon在跑动的同时伸出手覆上了前方看起来有些紧张的女性的肩膀，触碰了仅仅几秒后立刻放开，「我们能够活下去，就像那时一样。」

 

他看出来了Ada非常不明显的焦躁，也大概知道对方为什么会有这样的反应，绝大多数的原因都可以归功于浣熊市。而且作为飘荡在太平洋的他们来说，基本上很难能够在Tyrant的袭击中等到后续救援。

 

「我只是不想看到它那身没品味的军大衣。」半分钟的沉默之后，Ada才回答。她显然是想起了在浣熊市的遭遇，那确实不怎么令人感到愉悦，不过现在的她也不存在紧张这种情绪，最多是觉得太过于麻烦而已。当然了，这并不代表Leon的话对于她来说是多余的，事实上，她还蛮喜欢听这些话从Leon的口中说出。

 

Leon看上去还想笑着说些什么，但很快就被突破墙壁挥舞过来的手掌打断了。猛然反应过来的Leon冲过去将Ada扑倒在地上，滚了几圈后躲开了来自Tyrant的攻击。他紧紧地抓住Ada的手臂，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着突然闪现出来的手掌，浑身的肌肉紧绷，就像是一只面对天敌而蓄势待发的野兽。

 

在这里耗着并不是一个很好的选择，Leon很快就从百分百的警觉中恢复过来，保持着抓住Ada手臂的姿势往另一个远离Tyrant的方向冲去。出乎意料，在这种紧急的时刻，Leon总是能够保有较强的方向感，即便看起来似乎在乱跑，但Ada确定他们正在向目的地移动。虽然现在这种姿势很不利于战斗，但感觉还不错。

 

亡命天涯……不过后头正在追着他们的是B·O·W·s。

 

跑完了几节楼梯过后，他们成功来到了船尾生活区，登上了甲板，橙色的救生舱被装置固定悬挂在半空中。

 

Leon显示指了指救生艇示意Ada去将它调试好，然后转过身端起了自己的突击步枪。左边和右边，一前一后，两只Tyrant正在缓步朝他们走来。他必须争取时间，Leon告诉自己，能够逃掉两个……不，只要能够逃掉一个就可以。随后他瞄准了距离他们最近的Tyrant，扣动扳机。

 

突然遭受到攻击的Tyrant并没有太大反应，这些子弹对于它来说根本算不上什么，不过它也不喜欢子弹打在身上的感觉，所以它开始加快脚步，朝Leon跑过去。后者露出一个‘今天是他的幸运日’的笑容，瞄准Tyrant头部的准星始终没有偏移。

 

「还有多久？」Leon询问。

 

「已经可以了。」Ada回复，然后跳上了正在缓慢下放的救生艇。因为Tyrant的跑步所引起的小面积颤抖晃动几次让机器差点卡住，这让Ada不得不开始思索是否应该直接用爆炸箭引爆铁索，最起码这样能够迅速下落至海面。

 

然而有人阻止她这么做，Leon，对方并没有给出回应，也没有登上救生艇。Ada还能够听见持续的枪声以及换子弹的间隙空白，这让她明白了Leon究竟想要做些什么，拖延时间，大幅度的拖延时间……不过这根本就是自寻死路。

 

「Leon？」Ada第一次感觉到Leon的胡来并不是什么好习惯。

 

「一分钟。」还站在甲板上面的人给出回应。

 

好吧，最起码他还没有被Tyrant一掌拍死。Ada果断将自己的十字弓弩抛下放在一旁，掏出了自己的绳抢。想要在船身上找个借力点实在是再容易不过了，但是她还需要能够顺利返回救生艇，这样一排除下来能够选择的地方就很有限了。然后甲板边缘的护栏从上面砸下来打断了她的思路。

 

Leon弯下腰朝旁边翻滚了几圈勉强躲过了Tyrant的攻击，他稳住脚步后很快的往后退了几米，站到了甲板的边缘。他身后的护栏已经被Tyrant一拳打飞了，如果他下一次没能够躲过去，一定也会落到跟护栏一样的下场。或许下一次他能够往左边躲……棒极了,Leon自嘲的赞叹一声。还没有等他计算完，左边的空旷地已经被另一只Tyrant所占据，然后是其他听见响声不断围靠过来的B·O·W·s。

 

嘿，就算是Tyrant再大也没办法掩盖你。Leon朝其中一只软若无骨、朝他扭扭捏捏走来的Rasklapanje吐槽。他抽空观察了一下不断下降的救生艇，应该已经差不多了。

 

就在他打算就这么冲上去拼了的时候，绳索的声响让他分神。几秒钟后他的后领被人猛的拽住了，他就这么毫无反抗之力的朝后仰，开始了自由落体。正当他眼看着就要砸到船体上摔成一滩泥的时候，又再次被人抓住了手臂，绳索声再次响起，顷刻间他就被粗暴的扔到了救生艇上，始作俑者则是轻巧的落在他身边。

 

Leon摸了摸自己被砸痛的脑袋，抬眼正巧看到Ada射出两支弩箭，随后是两声爆炸，挂在救生艇两旁的锁链断裂，整艘救生艇狠狠的砸在了海面上。索性他们与海面的高度距离不大，除了船体摇晃些之外没有太大的问题。也幸好这艘救生艇是柴油作为动力，而不是单纯靠人手划桨，所以他们很快就从货轮边上离开了。

 

有惊无险的过程让Leon心跳有些加速，直到他按下遥控器引爆了货船的动力室之后才真正松了口气。「我认为我需要涨工资。」Leon随口抱怨着，他朝Ada望了一眼，后者也有些筋疲力尽的坐到他的身边，「他们没理由总让我拿着那么少的工资在这种地方出生入死。」

 

实际上事实正好相反，他才是那个因为知道了可能存在B·O·W·s而不停劝阻一意孤行的人。

 

Leon又嘀咕了几句，然后侧过身。Ada正靠在他的身上，而他自己则是试图让Ada靠的更加舒服一点。随即他开始盯着对方因为长时间战斗而有些脏兮兮的脸颊发呆，猛然间感觉到有些心动。

 

战后的一个吻或许不错。

 

下一秒Leon就打破了自己的妄想，他累透了，也不想在这艘狭小的船上与Ada打起来。他很享受现在这种宁静，战后的宁静。货轮上所发生的一切就像是一场噩梦，但他知道并不仅仅是这么多。回到美国之后他就要从这艘货轮入手开始调查背后的操控者，说不定连睡觉的时间都没有。

 

为自己的假期哀悼十秒钟后，Leon仰起头然后闭上眼睛，一只手小心翼翼的环过Ada的腰部。距离救援能够抵达大概还有几个小时的时间，也许他能够利用这段时间好好地睡上一觉，然后精神饱满的去面对上级连续炮轰般的提问。


	4. 【第四次】

好不容易才从上级机关枪似的询问中存活下来，Leon也终于能够喘口气。在任务成功之后他早就有着这种心理准备，毕竟每一次都是一样的流程，无论他的报告写的如何详细，那些人总是喜欢逼问他一番，即便是已经知道他的说法不会比报告更加详细。

 

这些人除了会逼问之外没有其他的本事，哦对了，他们还特别擅长欺负自己人。

 

Leon还能够感受到自己隐隐作痛的伤口，它们根本没有得到较好的处理。说实在的，就算是受伤他没没法从那些人的手中得到一分半点同情，只要不是没了大半条命，他们从来都认为没有问题。

 

他究竟是在一个怎样的操蛋地方工作？

 

当Leon整理完后续工作，拖着疲惫的身躯从DSO总部走出来回到自家公寓的时候已经接近午夜，很难想象他其实是两天前就已经从东欧某个爆发危机的城镇返回美国，直至刚刚才走进久违的家门。

 

「看来有一点小惊喜需要我加班了。」进入公寓之后Leon掏出了自己的手枪，显得有些跃跃欲试。他小心翼翼贴着墙壁，尽可能的降低自己的脚步声，就连呼吸的平率都开始降低。有人闯入了他的公寓，胆大妄为不是吗，这间公寓可是属于一名外勤特工。

 

他朝前走了几步，并开始在脑海中思索究竟是哪方势力的人会冒着危险来到他的公寓。他的公寓中可没有什么秘密，除了一些过期的食物。

 

客厅里面没有亮灯，这是理所当然，犯罪分子不会让自己暴露在灯光下。Leon无奈的耸了耸肩，尽可能的去关注平时他不会注意的死角，以免受到偷袭。然而并没有什么事情发生，一直等到Leon走到自己的卧室，都没有任何的风吹草动。

「来吧，别害羞。」Leon小声的嘀咕着。

 

他或许能够捕获到一名试图在特工家中偷取机密的间谍，还可能发生一场激烈的枪战——这样的话他就有机会抒发一下内心的闷气。不过这个想法很快就被Leon抛弃了，因为接近卧室的他听见了水声，随后则是开了灯的浴室。

 

Leon一脸淡定的收回了自己的手枪，他已经能够大概猜到闯入他家的人究竟是谁了。他让自己的视线停留在了浴室门外一会儿，随后退出了卧室。他先是走进厨房打开冰箱，查看了一下里面是否有能够填饱他肚子的食物……也许除了他之外还要加上另一个人。

 

当他把速冻食品处理好的同时，浴室中的人也恰巧走了出来。

 

「有我的份吗，帅哥？」Ada套了一件属于Leon的蓝色衬衫朝他走过来，她的脸色看起来有些苍白并且虚弱——这让Leon想起了曾经从死亡逃脱出来的自己。

 

然后他将端出来的速食食品全部扔进了垃圾箱。

 

「你可以先看会电视。」Leon建议道，一股脑的又重新钻进了厨房。常年在外奔波的他自然没有太多的时间去购买食材，但这些都不是问题，Hugnnigan……应该说DSO的会将这点处理好，以确保他每次回到公寓都有足够的新鲜食物。

 

只有这点才比较人性化。

 

身为外勤特工的Leon自然是掌握多项技能，他其实一点也不清楚为什么曾经的他还接受过厨艺训练，毕竟丧尸可不会因为你制作的食物比较美味而不选择咬你。就算是野外生存，厨艺也没有太大的意义，首先工具就存在局限性，更别说材料了。

 

正在脑海中进行胡思乱想的Leon一刻都没停止手上的动作，很快他做出了还算能够媲美厨师的成品。当他走到客厅准备叫上Ada的时候，发现对方已经躺在沙发上睡着了。她的面前放着的是急救箱，用了一半的绷带还没来得及收进去。

 

看来这次的任务相当棘手。Leon先是调小了电视的音量，然后才在Ada面前小心翼翼的蹲下。他近距离看着Ada睡着的面容，忍不住伸出手拨开了一缕遮挡住她的刘海。他很少能够见到受伤的Ada，最后的一次应该是在西班牙，那个被绑起来吊在高处的她。当时的他一定也是非常狼狈，如果没有Ada的帮助完全没办法安全的救出总统的女儿然后逃出小岛。

 

盯着Ada看了一会，Leon开始在叫醒对方让她吃饭或就这么让她睡着抱她去卧室两个选项间犹豫不定，但很显然前者才是正确的选择，Ada不可能被他抱起来还依旧保持睡着状态，到时候他可能会被没有完全清醒的Ada一脚踹翻。

 

「所以说你是已经准备好了？」还没等Leon开口，Ada就已经睁开了眼睛。她的眼中完全没有刚清醒的迷惘，而是亮晶晶的笑意，这让Leon不禁有些懊恼，很明显对方一直是醒着的，而他又被耍了一次。

 

「希望它们能够和你胃口。」Leon慢腾腾的说着，摆出一副看不出什么情绪的面无表情。他站起来的同时将视线转移到电视上，然后为了电视上播出的新闻而嗤之以鼻。他这次的任务所得到的一切消息都被政府隐瞒了，「到头来没有任何的变化。」他说道，有些讽刺。

 

「我以为你早就习惯了，特工先生？」

 

「我帮助政府只是为了消除B·O·W·s，并不代表我认同他们的做法。」Leon直接关掉了电视，他淡淡的解释很快便转移了话题，有些玩意也是他不喜欢提及的，「威士忌？」他走到橱柜面前掏出了一瓶未开封的酒。

 

下一秒钟他想起了摆放在客厅的急救箱，手顿了顿又将酒放了回去，「抱歉。」他耸了耸肩，显然是忘记了Ada处于受伤状态。

 

「这里好像不仅仅是我不能够喝，Leon。」Ada的眼神很迅速的扫过Leon受伤的部位，她知道对方的遭遇一定比自己好不了多少，加上FOS从来都坑人的导航，当时他的状况肯定是最狼狈的那一个。

 

「OK……」Leon摊了摊手，「准确来说我的伤口已经是两天前的产物了。」虽然他一向不喜欢认真处理自己的伤口，但两天的时间已经足够让他好的差不多了，在加上那群总是大惊小怪的医护人员……反正他现在感觉还不错。

 

随意的聊完天之后，接下来就是让人感到无比尴尬（Leon单方面认为）的晚饭。如果在野外相互遭遇并且啃几口干粮不被算进去的话，这应该是是Leon第一次与Ada（单独的）共进晚餐。Leon试图找到一些话题，但在不谈论B·O·W·s的情况下真的没什么特别的事情能够使场面愉悦起来。但他也总不能每时每刻都想着那些怪物那些丧尸，最起码在餐桌上一定要拒绝那些恶心的家伙影响食欲。

 

Leon动了几下餐叉，发现自己并没有太大的食欲，他已经尽可能将食物做的诱人无比，但并没有太大的用处。经过几番的折腾之后的他现在只想躺在床上睡上一觉，做一个没有丧尸的美梦。然后他在精神上戳了自己一下，抬起头看向对面正在小口吃着甜点的女性。

 

他有些担忧Ada的伤势。

 

明知道对方并不需要这些多余的担心，而且可能在处理这些事情上相较于他还要擅长很多，但Leon无法克制这种情绪不去产生。

 

「你把我当成是配菜了吗，帅哥？」对面时不时投来的视线让Ada不能够专心在自己的晚餐上，跟Leon不同，她现在感觉胃口还不错，最起码Leon做出来的东西是美味安全并且有保障的。

 

「或许。」Leon嘟哝着回应，与他的答复所表现不同的是，Leon在说完之后立刻低下头来迅速的往嘴里塞着食物，再也没有往Ada那看上一眼。她并不是喜欢在吃饭的时候被他盯着看，好吧，Leon默默地想着，每个人都不喜欢在吃饭的时候被盯着看，那样太奇怪了。

 

然后这一顿饭被Leon吃的心烦意乱。

 

每次他在Ada面前似乎都会做出一些让人不怎么喜欢的事情，这让Leon很是懊恼。他总想着让自己表现好点，但每回都会背道而驰。而现在收拾完残局的他也没有心情去处理这些了，一拥而上的疲惫让他下一秒不用闭上眼睛都能够睡着。

 

但很可惜他被卧室拒之门外，始作俑者自然是这位不请自来的女间谍。

 

「嗯哼，所以我现在被剥夺了进入卧室休息的权利？」Leon挑了挑眉，他看起来下一秒就能够拿出手机拨打电话给自己的律师，「你知道美国是一个自由的国家。」所以不会有人在乎一男一女是不是躺在了同一张床上。

 

「你说对了，但我不是美国人。」Ada靠在门框，嘴角勾起让Leon哭笑不得的弧度。她转过身进入卧室，很快拿了一个枕头走出来扔给眼巴巴等待审判的男人，「有个好消息是它没有抛弃你。」

 

「……GREAT。」Leon干巴巴的回应，他抱着枕头站在原地没有动弹，脸上的疲惫加上下巴淡淡的胡渣让他看起来可怜极了——而他本人也恰巧正在努力引起Ada的同情心，「加上任务的时间我将近四天没有睡觉，Ada……」

 

卧室门毫不留情的被关上。

 

「就连晚安吻也抛弃我了吗？」Leon提高音量，想要睡着柔软舒适的大床上看来已经没有希望了，但他还是能够为自己谋取一点福利。

 

「没有。」门内传来一声轻笑，然后是Ada略微沙哑性感的声线，「它在你的梦中。」

 

这个回答真是令人感到熟悉。Leon有些无奈的叹了口气，认命的转身走向沙发。现在的他应该庆幸自己当初为了能够坐的舒服一点选择了质地最佳的沙发，而不是听取其他人的意见随便选择一个。沙发……好吧，沙发比起冰凉的野地要舒服多了，而且他还有枕头。

 

Leon拿起挂在衣架上的皮质外套往身上随意一搭，就一头栽进了沙发中。

 

现在最重要的是睡觉，其他的事情……等到第二天早上再说吧。


	5. 【第五次】

当Leon得知自己必须乘坐客机返回美国的时候，心脏不可控制的紧缩了一下。这算不上是什么光彩的事迹，只要是他搭乘或经手过的交通工具，不出意外都获得了比较悲催的结局。这点对于他来说自然是无所谓的，毕竟发生了那么多次，哪次他不是成功死里逃生，他唯一担忧的是其他乘客。

 

他也有委婉的提出过这个问题，但负责人很快就给出了解释，这个国家似乎不太欢迎美国的军用飞机。

 

这个说法很快就被Leon接受了，他自己也很清楚，世界上还是有那么一部分国家认为所有的问题都是由美国人搞出来的——好吧，实际上也确实如此，不过对于这个政治上的玩意儿Leon也不想给予过多的关注。

 

Leon给自己挑了一架小型客机，有些庆幸的发现飞机上并没有太多的乘客。他在坐下之前环视了一圈四周，他可没忘记几年前的那次，因为飞机上有一名感染了T病毒的乘客，而致使整架客机变成丧尸快递的事件。

 

庆幸的是这次他并没有发现什么异常，也许现在的他能够带上耳机听上几首歌然后睡一觉，等他再次睁开眼睛的时候或许就已经到达美国了。说真的他已经开始想念公寓中的浴缸了，现在的他什么都不缺，就是缺少暖洋洋能够让他整个浸入的热水。

 

然后他闭上眼睛，尽可能的让自己得到休息以至于保留更多的体力。

 

航班有一点点的延误，但还是在Leon能够接受的范围内起飞了。上升时微弱的晕眩感让Leon不自觉的睁开眼睛，他先是转向窗户，看着外面逐渐缩小的地面，总觉得有些心神不宁。

 

看，这就是连续工作的下场。Leon在内心有些无奈的对自己耸肩，持续紧绷的神经让他没办法放松下来，总想着可能会发生的危险。

 

随后他才后知后觉身边的位置上坐了一个人，这个位置在他闭上双眼等待飞机升空之前还是空着的。

 

「一个小惊喜，帅哥。」Ada迅速的按住Leon条件反射摸往腰间生存小刀的右手，没有给他拔出武器的机会。

 

「GREAT。」被钳制住的Leon撇撇嘴，他与Ada僵持了几秒钟之后放松自己的力道，顺势将手从小刀的位置上移开。震惊在他的脑海中迟迟不肯散去，Leon也没时间去处理这些不受控制出现的呆愣，反而有些克制的压抑着内心升起的微小愉悦和嘴角。

 

在这里遇见Ada绝对不是什么好事，特别当他刚刚执行完任务……这次的任务是什么来着，从爆发病毒的研究所中获取情报。好吧，他想他已经知道Ada出现在这里的原因了。

 

「如果你在找这个……」看着正在身上摸索着自己口袋的Leon，Ada非常淡定的伸出手，将食指和中指指尖夹着的存储卡在对方面前晃了一下。

 

「……Ada，你知道这是什么。」既然已经被对方拿到手了，Leon反而变得冷静了。他用无奈的语气说着，却也没有试图从Ada手中夺回那张他冒着生命危险闯入病毒泄漏源头取回的存储卡。

 

不是他不想，而是这种东西一旦到了Ada的手上，他费尽心思能够拿回来的可能性也是微乎其微的。

 

「正巧是我需要的东西？」Ada反手将存储卡收了起来，有些玩味的盯着Leon。后者早已经放弃抵抗，将目光转移到窗外。Ada估计着他可能在思索用怎么样的理由才能够解释自己的任务失败。

 

「这样吧，你能够备份，但是必须把原件还给我。」Leon思索了几分钟，想起了那些难缠的上级还有怎么也写不完的报告书，再次转过头用商量的语气跟Ada说着。Leon试图让声音更加强硬一点，但很遗憾他失败了。对方一个似笑非笑的挑眉让他有些泄气，「好吧，至少能够给我一个备份吧？」

 

最终Leon还是得到了一份备份，他看着手掌中的存储卡有些怀疑Ada是不是早就在他们交谈的时候就已经准备好了。不过能够得到备份已经出乎Leon意料了，起码现在他能够给上面一个交代了，虽然还是有很多报告等着他。

 

除去这个意外的小插曲，能够遇见Ada还是很令人感到高兴的。Leon有些发愣的盯着自己前方，余光中他能够看到Ada紧贴着他的大腿，这次似乎是套上了一条皮裤。即便还是很让人移不开视线，但比起之前那些露大腿的裙子已经好的太多了……他是不是管的有些太宽了？

 

几秒钟后，这个想法很快就被Leon抛在了脑后，他的思绪又开始被无尽的任务和丑陋的B.O.W.s所占据。他总觉得这次的任务并不同以往，但又说不出来违和感究竟是在哪，可能所有的一切都要等到返回美国，从这张存储卡中才能够了解到。

 

「——！」

 

Leon受到了惊吓，下一个瞬间他感受到了Ada覆上他大腿的手掌，以及掌心稍微要高上一点的温度。这让他整个人条件反射绷紧了肌肉，艰难的保持住了较为平稳的呼吸。他僵硬的转过头去，对方正饶有兴趣的观察着他。

 

好极了，他刚才的那副蠢样被看的一清二楚。

 

他敢打赌Ada的兴趣之一绝对是逗弄他，而他自己也傻乎乎的每次都被逗弄成功。为什么他们就不能够在非正常的情况下相遇，各自举着枪对峙——最起码在任务状态中的他会比现在沉稳许多。

 

然后他又开始盯着Ada的手发呆，后者非常少见的并没有带上皮制手套，这倒是方便让Leon开始幻想，究竟怎样的戒指才能够配得上这只手。

 

婚戒，快想想看还需要什么……鲜花、单膝下跪，还有一个吻。

 

很可惜Leon的思绪很快就被飞机强烈的震动打断了，一旦走出自我思绪的Leon非常迅速的解开安全带站了起来，连带着响起的飞机警报。

 

「Leon，永远都是交通工具的敌人。」Ada笑着调侃，脸上没有出现一丝惊慌。

 

「现在真的变成了丧尸航班了，Huh……」Leon扶了一把因为震动而有些摇晃的Ada，「这是我最担忧的事情，所以我才说今天并不适合外出。」说完这句话之后他与Ada对视了一眼，显然两个人都想起了十几年前不怎么美好的回忆。

 

Leon掏出了一把WingShooter，检查了弹匣是否充沛后握在手中。他开始朝客机的驾驶舱缓步移动，原本因为与Ada聊天而轻松自如的表情瞬间变得严肃，终于露出了那么点可靠的意味。

 

「这玩意可不会开飞机，对吧。」Leon抬手命中一只潜伏在角落，朝他扑来的丧尸头部，有些头痛的说道。他可不想再接手任何快要破损的交通工具的控制权了，虽然作为首席特工的他会操控各种交通工具……但最终都不能够避免坠毁的命运。

 

「它和你的破坏力是一样的。」Ada表示无论哪个来开飞机，都是一样的结局。

 

Leon哼了一声作为答复，踩碎了另一只趴在地上的丧尸的脑袋。

 

驾驶舱的门已经被打开了，迅速走进去的Leon只能够看到耸拉着脑袋，早已经没有生命迹象的机长。「没有副机长，看来始作俑者已经跑掉了。」Leon检查了一下四周，大概了解了情况。

 

驾驶舱到处都闪着红光，Leon有些头痛的揉了揉太阳穴。他简单的按了几个按钮，算是暂时缓和了情况，但这并不是长久的方式，在这样下去他们百分百会坠机。

 

「Ada……」Leon用恳求的眼光望过去。

 

Ada耸了耸肩，将拿在手中的微冲交给Leon，把机长搬走后坐到了驾驶位，「掩护我一下吧，帅哥。」

 

Leon站在Ada的身后，举起枪将那些想要走进驾驶舱丧尸一只只爆头，然后抽空看一下Ada的情况，飞机的情况大致已经稳定，但这种情况下驾驶它抵达目的地显然是不太可能完成的任务。

 

「帮我调查一下这附近是否存在紧急降落点，Leon。」察觉身后的枪声已经消失了一段时间，Ada估计丧尸也应该差不多解决了，毕竟这次航班并没有太多的乘客。当然了，如果有其他C病毒变异的B.O.W.s就另当别论了。

 

听见指示的Leon掏出自己的手机，现在倒也顾不上在飞机上必须关机了。几分钟后，地点就展现出来了。

 

「我有一个好消息和坏消息。」Leon转过身，一只手搭在Ada驾驶位的椅背上，「想要先知道哪个？」

 

「那么坏消息？」Ada挑眉。

 

「没有安全的降落地点，穿过这片山地之后前面是一个城镇。」

 

「好消息呢？」

 

「那座城镇的居民因为核泄漏事件而撤离了，城镇也被封锁。」

 

Ada忍不住翻了个白眼，她从Leon的语气中已经明白这次非要降落在废弃的城镇中不可了。然后她又摇了摇头，如果她真想避免这种意外，当初就不会上这架客机了——她在Leon上飞机之前有太多机会能够取走存储卡。

 

「帮我找一条足够容纳这架飞机的道路。」她说，然后确认了一下打开起落架的位置。

 

「OK……」几下点击之后，Leon将手机交给Ada。

 

接下来的就是属于电影中才会发生的情节了，他们被迫降落在了道路上，机翼与四周建筑碰撞产生了刺耳难忍的噪音。道路上的汽车也被他们撞飞，产生小型爆炸。

 

「真是幸运的一天。」

 

Leon在飞机撞进最尽头一栋大楼的时候嘟囔了一句，巨大的冲击力让他以一种不怎么舒适的姿势摔倒在一旁，重重的砸在机壁上。

 

「你还会觉得更加幸运。」从机窗查看到外面情况的Ada接话，她站起来同时拉了Leon一把。

 

「Huh？」站起来的Leon有些摸不着头脑，不过当他顺着Ada的目光看向外头的时候，瞬间理解了对方的话，「棒呆了，这就是所谓的核泄漏？」他说，话中隐藏着一股很深的愤怒。

 

在火光的照耀下，街道上缓步挪动的丧尸无处遁形。


	6. 【加一次】

「羊入虎口，嗯？」Ada朝着Leon挑了挑眉，略带笑意的说道。这架飞机说不上安全，但最起码丧尸的数目要比整座城镇要少的多，与其降落在这座城镇，还不如直接降落在大海上或者是平原间……好吧，她想如果能够有这些选项，Leon应该早就告诉她了。

 

「我……很抱歉……」Leon有些沮丧的叹了口气，他也没料到会发生这种事情。要知道这片区域一直以来官方的说法都是核泄漏，就连他这个作为DSO的特工都没有得到过任何消息，可想而知这片区域被隐瞒的应该不错，「但从这里离开应该不会太困难，毕竟我们降落的地点靠近这座城镇的边缘，步行过去……如果顺利的话大概只需要两个小时就能够离开。」

 

Leon回想着自己看过的地图说道，这已经是他能够算出的最短的时间，毕竟这座城镇已经被封锁的太久，基本上没可能会有幸存者了，而他跟Ada都是熟悉这些丧尸的人，一旦双方交战，处于优势的人肯定是他们。

 

「丧尸可比坠机要好对付多了，是吧？」Ada随口安慰了一句，她也明白冒着威胁在凹凸不平的山地降落，这种有着空间的笔直道路会是更好的选择。Leon只是想要尽可能的保证最大的生还几率，而且谁都没办法预料到这座城镇早就被丧尸占据了。然后Ada得到了一双迅速点亮起来的灰蓝色眼眸，超乎寻常的速度以及闪亮程度让她不得不咂舌。

 

「那么就出发吧，现在，立刻？」掏出枪械的Leon恢复成一贯任务状态的面无表情，他利用空着的那只手点了几下手机，寻找到了地形和距离都是最优的路线，「Ada——」他将路线图传给对方之后犹豫了一下，把手机塞回口袋之后从腰间的枪套中拔出了自己的沙鹰，微微旋转后将枪柄对着她，「拿着这个。」他说。

 

Ada眼神复杂的盯着Leon半分钟，还是接下了沙鹰。

 

Leon挺满意Ada并没有推脱，他很快转过身准备离开这个飞机。飞机上原本就没有太多的乘客，感染为丧尸的他们也在Leon掩护Ada的那段时间差不多被他杀光了，有点让人感觉到讽刺的则是，原本算得上是危险的丧尸航班，现在却变成了最安全的那一个。

 

机舱的门已经被撞击的有些变形，Leon没有费多大的功夫就将它一脚踹开了。幸运的是，他们能够很容易的从这扇门跳到对面的楼层中去，Leon四处看了看，选择了一条肉眼观察上去没有那么多呆滞站在原地晃悠的丧尸的一条路。他知道这种方式基本上是不可行的，毕竟你并不知道有没有丧尸躲藏在阴暗的街角处……不过现在是紧急情况嘛。

 

确认了大致的落地方位，Leon率先从飞机上跳了下来。站稳脚的一瞬间Leon条件反射的转过身做出了似乎是想要接住下一个人的动作，不过当他发现对方更加平稳轻巧的落在他身边时，只能够尴尬的让自己还没摆完的动作硬生生的变为检查手枪——Leon敢打赌他刚才绝对听到了Ada的轻笑声。

 

Leon微微弯曲双腿握紧手枪，他尽可能的放轻自己的呼吸，降低脚步声，他那双灰蓝色的眼眸也逐渐升起只有在面对B.O.W.s的时候才会出现的冷硬。然后是开枪，命中。

 

他的枪法一向是不错的，最起码在瞄准头部这一方便做的尤为是好。多年来养成的习惯已经让他能够在视线偏移的时候条件反射的举起足够的高度对准，他太熟悉这个距离了，毕竟他能够活到今天并不是靠运气。

 

清出一条道路出来的时候，Leon忙里偷闲的与Ada对视一眼，他发现自己的双手有那么一丁点的颤抖。城镇，丧尸，弥漫的让人没办法忽视的腐臭味，他与Ada，这简直就像是十几年前，浣熊市的组合。

 

倒不是说他真的害怕些什么，浣熊市对于现在的他来说只是个有点可怕的噩梦，好吧，他承认这个有点可怕的噩梦令他终生难忘。

 

「累了吗，帅哥？」跑前几步的Ada没能够听见Leon的脚步声，她转过头发现对方正有些呆愣的站在原地，望着角落那只被解决掉的丧尸发呆。距离他们的目的地还有一半的路程，Ada可不希望这其中出什么意外。

 

这座城镇可能除了丧尸之外还有些其他的什么，Licker，Hunters，或者丧尸犬和其他变异的生物，谁知道呢，这个城镇维持被病毒感染的时间，如果真的从官方上核泄漏的说法开始算，也真的是太长了。

 

站在不远处的Leon以细微到令人看不见的地步摇摇头，跟上了Ada的步伐。他似乎是想要突然冒出来的浣熊市的记忆赶出脑海，但从他的表情来看应该是失败了。他眨了眨眼睛，流下来的汗水沾上了他的睫毛，枪柄也被他握的有些发烫。

 

不过Leon倒是很擅长隐藏情绪，他也没有让这些去影响他接下来的战斗。直到他们的面前出现Licker，这个长时间受到T病毒感染而从丧尸演化而来的产物，Leon握着枪柄的手都没有发生过再次的颤抖。

 

他与Ada非常默契的对视一眼，在Licker朝他们飞扑过来的同时双双开枪。这个时候Leon才开始后悔为什么没把自己的冲锋枪带上飞机，然后他在那双巨爪距离他还有五厘米的时候迅速翻滚。地面上灰尘蹭到了他的脸上，看起来有些脏兮兮的，但他没有时间去管这些，而是继续紧绷着身体观察着Licker的下一步动作。

 

几发子弹朝着Leon飞来，令他条件反射的屏住呼吸，随即他微微侧头之后发现Ada不过是帮他解决了一只身后的丧尸。Leon站稳后深吸一口气，微微勾了勾嘴角算是露出了感谢的笑容。随后举起手枪继续朝着Licker射击，他尽可能的让自己每一枪都瞄准对方的弱点，缩短战斗所需要的时间。

 

他们不能够在原地待得太久，丧尸很容易被声音吸引过来，更别说一旦天黑，这座废弃的城镇就会变成真正的人间地狱。

 

「照这样的速度，我们离开这里的时间被……Ada——！」这完全是肢体的速度快于思维了，Leon朝Ada扑过去试图挡住一只隐藏在视线死角现在正快速奔跑过来扬起爪子的Licker的攻击，不过Ada的速度显然更快一些，她在被Leon扑倒的一瞬间用双腿夹住了他的腰，然后稍微往旁边一带，两个人同时滚多了一圈躲过了Licker致命的尖爪。

 

随即她立刻直起腰保持着跨坐在Leon身上的姿势，稍微偏转了角度让手中的沙鹰成功的击中了Licker朝他们伸来的致命的舌头，她开了两枪，但介于后坐力实在是太大，准星朝上偏移的有些多了，但她也足够幸运，被击中而感到疼痛的Licker放弃了用舌头攻击，转而继续扬起爪子朝他们扑去——第二颗子弹碰巧打在了它的心脏上。

 

「呼——」在一旁紧张兮兮的Leon松了口气，他还真怕Ada会被Licker的舌头来上那么一下……伤口的大小是小事，重要的是唾液上带有的T病毒，那可是个麻烦的玩意。不过战斗的结束还是让Leon整个人一瞬间放松下来，原本僵硬的身体也终于能够贴服在冰冷的地面上。

 

「现在可不是休息的时候，Leon。」Ada揉了揉被震痛的虎口，从Leon身上站起来，「无论如何，我们必须快点离开。」

 

他们身上没有太多的子弹，唯一算得上有杀伤力的武器也只有Leon交给她的这把沙漠之鹰。一两只……或者说是三四只的Licker当然是没有问题，但假使有一群，一群的Licker出现在他们面前的话，Ada表示那画面实在是……

 

Leon有些无奈的摇摇头，爬起来的同时拍了拍自己蹭满灰尘的裤子。因为这次的打滚，看来他又没办法避免脏兮兮然后沾染着满身丧尸的腐臭回到美国了，老天，他还在任务完成之后在旅店洗了个热水澡，换了一身干净的衣服，现在看来根本就是白用功了。

 

他有些嫌弃的皱了皱鼻子，最终发现并没有什么好方法解决这点。「我们有点偏离道路，但时间不会有太大的变化，如果还是以这种速度的话，最多一个小时……或者四十分钟我们就能够离开这个该死的地方。」他说完之后又跨了几个大步走到了Ada的前面，警惕的举起手枪。

 

这就像是那会在浣熊市，Leon也是这么举着枪走在她的前面。她知道这或许是Leon的职业习惯，不能够让同伴第一个去面对可能遇见的危险，但这并不妨碍她回忆起一些从前的事情。

 

同样的，被Leon扑倒的那一瞬间她闻到了跟这个腐臭的环境完全不同的味道，是淡淡的洗衣精气味，她敢打赌这几年Leon肯定没有换过牌子，毕竟这个味道就跟她当年在浣熊市的时候闻到的一模一样。在充满了尸臭的浣熊市，Leon身上的味道简直让她觉得不可思议。

 

在接下来的一段路程中，虽然说Ada是努力克制，但她的思维还是不受控制的往浣熊市跑去。当他们穿越过官方建造的封锁线时，Leon露出的如释重负的笑容配合着那张因为战斗翻滚而沾满泥土的脸，意外的让Ada觉得可爱。她最喜欢的灰蓝色的眼眸也没有了原本的疲倦忧郁，配合着夕阳亮晶晶的让人感到心动。

 

这又让Ada想起了在浣熊市时，她决定了与Leon在升降机分别之前的前一分钟，她那个有些不切实际的幻想——打电话给Tranter推掉任务，然后就这么和Leon在一起，去见他的父母，得到一枚戒指，住在围着篱笆的小白房里，生两个孩子……

 

「我还没来得及休息就被迫从另一个感染了T病毒的城镇逃离，回到美国之后我一定要申请假期，很多的假期，很长的假期。」Leon在一边嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着，然后拨通了自己联络员的电话。这件事怎么说也必须交给官方去解决，一个丧尸城镇根本就是定时炸弹，天知道那些不靠谱的封锁会不会有被突破的一天，「老天，不要因为我原本的任务已经完成了就不接我的电话，难不成我要这么走回美国吗，你们真的一点点都不关心出生入死的特工吗？」

 

Leon持续碎碎念，他盯着自己的手机就像是想要将它盯出个洞。好吧，其实这也不能够怪那边，知道他完成任务之后，那头一定在不断地填写上交报告。然后他转过头试图在另一位同伴那里寻求点被忽视的安慰，「Ada？」他有些狐疑的叫着，对方正用一种飘渺的目光透过他不知道在看向哪。

 

「看来你的公务员待遇并不怎么样。」Ada轻松的调笑了一句掩饰自己的失神，她将视线移动到Leon的双腿上，「没关系，你还能够靠他们穿越这片区域。」她说着，掏出自己的手机自顾自的寻求帮助。她想她的雇主应该能够为她准备好足以到达目的地的直升飞机，「想要搭个便车吗？」

 

「嗯……嗯，不必了。」美国那边已经回拨了他的电话，Leon也不想给Ada添额外的麻烦——该怎么解释美国特工和间谍同时出现在一架直升飞机上。

 

官方的支援总是有些慢，Leon也说不清楚为什么，也许是涉及了外交方面的问题。不过他也有些怀疑，或许美国政府一直在监视着他的动向，放任他来到这座城镇只是想要用一个更好地方式曝光然后插手这里——毕竟这可不是美国佬的地盘。

 

直升机来的很快，当Leon第五十八次偷看正站在一边玩手机的Ada的时候，他已经大约能够听见螺旋桨的声响了。这令他有些失落，要知道，他原本能够安安分分的与Ada一起坐飞机回到美国，说不定在下了飞机之后他还能够得到一次约会……好吧，得到一次共进晚餐——这些操蛋的丧尸。

 

「看来我的比较快。」Ada收起了手机，走到了Leon的面前，后者正心情低落的踢着脚边的小石子，Ada打赌自己都能够看到他蔫蔫的、下垂的狗耳了。配合上这幅模样，Leon还真有点像在泥地里玩耍过的、即将要失去玩伴的大型犬。

 

也许算不上玩伴。Ada看见了那双灰蓝色眼眸中隐藏的很深的眷恋，有些心不在焉的想着。

 

「Ada，我……」Leon试图想要说些什么，如果仅仅只是用‘再见’来作为短期内的最后一句话，实在是太蠢了。所以他尽可能的想要说些……不会吓到Ada并且能够表达他心情的语句。

 

不过很可惜，他还没有说出来的话很快就被对方堵住了，用一个柔软的东西，直到那东西离开之后，Leon才后知后觉的发现他竟然被Ada吻了。这下他更不知道应该说些什么好了，连思维都一瞬间的掉线了。

 

「祝你好运，帅哥。」Ada后退几步说道，她掏出了Leon最开始交给她的沙鹰，然后丢了过去。她私自留下了一枚那把枪中的子弹，不过这应该没有必要跟对方交待。她想着，随后朝着直升机望了一眼。距离不错，足够远不至于看到她身边的Leon，她当然不想后者因为她的缘故而被麻烦缠上。

 

「对了，那只是普通的告别吻而已，别想太多了。」已经走远的Ada突然想起了刚才的事情，稍微偏头朝Leon露出了一个戏谑的笑容，「至于为什么吻那里，大概是因为那里是你唯一干净的地方。」

 

唯一干净的地方？

 

听到这句话之后Leon条件反射的摸了摸自己的脸，最后就连他自己也没办法分清楚手上的污渍究竟是从脸上抹下来的，还是脸上的污渍是手抹上去的。这有些尴尬了，Leon想，他现在完全没办法克制着不露出傻笑。不过有一件事能够肯定，他还是第一次那么感谢这些灰尘将他的脸弄得脏兮兮。


End file.
